


kiss kiss (fall in love)

by hanyauku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, changkyun doesny really know his feelings and hyungwons a good best friend, kihyun plays a fairly small role hes just changkyuns older brother, this is pretty fluffy i think!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyauku/pseuds/hanyauku
Summary: Changkyun likes kissing his best friend.Maybe a little more than best friends should.





	kiss kiss (fall in love)

Changkyun presses his lips against the smooth skin of the apple in his hand, sighing. His other hand is tucked beneath his head, chin nestled into the palm.

“I’ll miss you,” he whines, pouting as he flutters his lashes pitifully up at Hyungwon. “I can’t believe we’re going to different universities! What am I gonna do without my best friend?”

His reply comes in the form of an endearing smile and a pat on the head. “You’ll be fine, Changkyun. It’s only an hour away; I’ll come visit you on the weekends.”

That’s still not enough. Changkyun doesn’t like knowing that his best friend won’t be with him for the next four years. It doesn’t settle right with him.

He turns back to his apple with a frown, crunching down on it as his mom fusses around the kitchen, apron pulled tight around her waist, hair up in a bun. The kitchen is warm with the smell of food and the television blares somewhere in the background as she slams the refrigerator door shut.

“Stop being a baby, Changkyun,” she tuts, head disappearing into a cupboard as she rummages through the contents. “He’ll visit.”

Kihyun snorts from across the kitchen island, looking up from his phone. “He’s always a baby.” He sticks a tongue out and wrinkles his nose, pulling a face.

“You,” Changkyun starts, finger pointing directly at Kihyun, “are the worst older brother in the world.”

Hyungwon laughs softly and tosses an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. “It’s okay,” he whispers softly into Changkyun’s ear, bumping his forehead against the side of Changkyun’s, “he’s only teasing.”

The ghost of Hyungwon’s breath darts over his temple and Changkyun’s heart accelerates. He bites down on his lower lip, looking up at Hyungwon from underneath lowered lashes, lips already poised in a pathetic pout.

“God,” Kihyun groans, tossing his phone onto the marble counter, “you guys are _so_ gross. Get a room.”

Changkyun flushes at that, ears burning red as he pulls out of Hyungwon’s grasp. “Do you ever consider shutting up?”

Kihyun sniggers. “You’re just mad because your little boyfriend’s leaving.”

And then all the noise cuts to a sharp silence and Changkyun whips his head around to look at Kihyun and then Hyungwon and then Kihyun again, so fast that his neck cracks. His mouth opens and closes uselessly, words caught in his throat and even Changkyun’s mom pokes her head back out from the cabinet, eyebrow raised and lips parted. Hyungwon’s face is almost carefully blank, even as he presses a hand to the small of Changkyun’s back and eyes Kihyun steadily.

“Y–you think we’re boyfriends?” Changkyun hiccups, a warmth stretching over his cheeks. “Us?”

Kihyun’s brows furrow and his lips part. “Wait what?” He turns to look at their mom, face marred with confusion. “They’re not dating?”

Changkyun’s mom sighs and rolls up the cling wrap in her hands. “No, sweetheart.”

“W–wait,” Kihyun starts, pointing at Hyungwon, “they’re always holding hands and hugging and cuddling. What kind of ‘ _friends’_ do that? They even kiss sometimes!”

Changkyun’s mom sighs and shoots Kihyun a glare, one that shuts him up right away.

Hyungwon doesn’t seem too affected by the comment, merely shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “ _Best_ friends do that, hyung.”

Changkyun’s ears are still warm and his cheeks are still bright red as he hops off the stool tugging on Changkyun’s sleeve. “Hyungwon and I are gonna go play video games in my room. Call us when you finish making dinner, mom!” And then he’s wrapping his fingers around Hyungwon’s sleeve and tugging him away from his cereal.

As they disappear down the hall to Changkyun’s bedroom, the faint sound Kihyun protesting, “but how’re they not boyfriends?” is still audible, deepening the flush down Changkyun’s neck.

 

-

 

“It’s all right, Changkyunnie,” Hyungwon sighs, as Changkyun pushes him into his room, slamming the door shut. “Kihyun just likes teasing. We just like being around each other.”

Changkyun pouts and huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back against the door. “He just doesn’t _understand_ us.”

Hyungwon laughs softly and nods, leaning forward to press his lips against Changkyun’s. It’s gentle – like all of their kisses – but Changkyun loves it, sighing as he brings his hands up to cup Hyungwon’s cheeks, lashes fluttering shut. It’s brief and chaste – like always – but Changkyun revels in the way Hyungwon’s lips feel like silk against his, plush and soft.

They part within a few seconds and Changkyun’s eyes flutter open, a sigh escaping his lips when he meets Hyungwon’s eyes. Hyungwon smiles down at him and leans down to press another quick kiss against his lips before he’s pushing away.

“So,” he calls over his shoulder, “do you wanna play League?”

Changkyun gnaws on his lower lip, biting back a smile as he follows Hyungwon, settling into the beanbag chairs piled into the corner of his room. “I dunno,” he starts, patting the spot next to him as he searches for his headphones, “if I can find my goddamn headset then sure.”

Hyungwon chuckles as he flops down in the seat next to Changkyun, spindly legs sprawling out on the floor.

It takes another moment for Changkyun to find the headset, shoving his hand underneath the stand holding his computer up.

“Here,” he mutters, shoving it into Hyungwon’s hand as he presses the start button on his computer. “Play.”

And as Hyungwon pushes the headphones onto his ears and starts the game, Changkyun falls back into the pillows on the floor.

He nestles his chin into the back of his hand as he turns his body, eyes trained on the way Hyungwon plays. They don’t talk about it or anything, but Kihyun’s words make Changkyun think about  . . . _things . . ._  as he watches Hyungwon. His brows are drawn together in concentration, lips parted a bit, shoulders hunched.

They’re best friends – have been since middle school – and nothing is strange for them. Changkyun doesn’t think much of it – the innocent kisses they press against each other’s lips, the soft pecks between study sessions. It’s normal.

They’re best friends.

But Kihyun makes him rethink some things. His eyes follow the curve of Hyungwon’s cheeks, over the slope of his nose, and down the plush arc of his lips. He and Hyungwon don’t put a label on things, but it’s sort of an unspoken agreement that neither of them date anybody else. And they kiss a lot – more than best friends should.

Changkyun leans forward a bit as rests his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder, eyes shut as he thinks. They’re happy, comfortable with each other, and he thinks that it’s all he might ever need. Hyungwon is all he might ever need.

He’s startled out of his thoughts by the feeling of soft lips pressing against his, eyes blowing wide open as Hyungwon pulls back and grins. It’s not necessarily _different_ , it’s just . . . different than _before_ , now that Changkyun’s paying attention.

“What’s up?” Hyungwon asks, turning back to the game. “You looked like you were contemplating the meaning of life.”

Changkyun’s eyes refocus and he mulls over the words. “You just interrupted my thought process, one that was going to uncover things not even considered by Socrates.”

“You literally make no sense,” Hyungwon scoffs as he rapidly clicks on Changkyun’s keyboard.

Changkyun hums softly, hand smacking down on his keyboard to pause the game, grinning as Hyungwon’s brows shoot up.

“The hell was that for?” Hyungwon demands, eyes flashing irritation as they flit up to meet Changkyun’s.

“Hey,” Changkyun whispers, leaning closer, unfazed by the annoyance laced into Hyungwon’s voice, “kiss me.”

Hyungwon’s brows furrow. “Alright?” He leans forward to press his lips against Changkyun’s for a few blissful seconds, fingers cupping Changkyun’s cheeks, before he pulls away gently. “Oka–”

He’s cut off by Changkyun hooking his hands around Hyungwon’s collar. “No. More.”

And then their lips are drawn together in a kiss, Changkyun weaving his fingers into Hyungwon’s inky locks. He sighs into it, savoring the way Hyungwon’s cologne wafts up to his nose, earthy and soft. Hyungwon’s lips are still at first, shoulders tense, and Changkyun has half a mind to pull away, before those same shoulders are relaxing, mouth pressing more insistently against Changkyun’s.

He kisses Changkyun and the world falls away. It’s slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rests below Changkyun’s ear, thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingle. Changkyun’s fingers drift from Hyungwon's hair to run down his spine, pulling him closer until there’s no space left between them and he could feel the beating of Hyungwon’s heart against his chest.

“ _Changkyun_ ,” Hyungwon groans softly, teeth pressing down against Changkyun’s lip.

And Changkyun feels himself light on fire, pushing up off his beanbag chair to scramble over into Hyungwon’s lap, straddling him.

“God,” Changkyun hisses as Hyungwon drags a tongue over his lower lip, pushing into his mouth.

The room grows hot, much too hot, even though it’s the middle of December and it’s snowing outside. They’ve never done this, never ventured beyond light pecks and soft kisses, but Changkyun can’t find it in himself to care, not when Hyungwon’s hands feel like fire burning up his chest.

Their mouths push together, harder and sloppier than before, and Changkyun’s lips pull away from Hyungwon’s gasping for air. A high keen slips past Changkyun’s lips as he feels Hyungwon drag his teeth down the column of Changkyun’s throat. His tongue flits out to soothe the harsh drag of his teeth and Changkyun feels a fire building in the pit of his stomach.

And in that moment, he pushes out any thoughts about anything other than Hyungwon and his hands and his lips and that coil tightening at the pit of his stomach.

Hyungwon’s hands slot around Changkyun’s waist, mouth returning back up to push against Changkyun’s lips, hips canting up instinctively. They both gasp at the fire that shoots up their spines, right against each other, as their tongues and lips push together messily.

“It’s– _ngh–god, hyung_ ,” Changkyun whines, pushing Hyungwon’s bangs out of the way as he rolls his hips down, groaning at the sweet friction.

“S–slow down,” Hyungwon hisses, despite his fingers digging bruises into Changkyun’s hips, mouth sloppily dragging over Changkyun’s adam’s apple. “ _Fuck_ , baby, you gotta slow down.”

Changkyun feels a burst of electricity move up his spine at the term, fingers needily scrabbling up underneath Hyungwon’s tee to drag the rough pads of his fingertips over the soft, smooth skin.

“ _Can’t slow down_ ,” Changkyun gasps, rolling his head back and clutching even tighter to Hyungwon’s shoulders as he presses his hips down against Hyungwon’s. “D–don’t wanna, _hyung_.”

Then there’s a hand fisting into his hair and tugging him forward with a gentle pull, one that makes Changkyun whimper, before a mouth descends on his. It’s hot and messy and sloppy but in the gentlest of ways and all Changkyun can think of is the way Hyungwon’s mouth feels on his and the way Hyungwon’s hands feel on him.

“ _Fffuck_ ,” Changkyun groans when he feels two strong hands kneading into his ass, instinctively pushing his hips back into it. He presses his forehead  against Hyungwon’s, lips still parted as a bead of sweat rolls down his temple.

“Let me take care of you,” Hyungwon murmurs, voice lilting at the end as he cups Changkyun’s ass through the sweats. “Come on, baby.”

It’s all Changkyun can do to not fall apart right then and there, nodding and whining high at the back of his throat as Hyungwon dips the cold tips of his fingers underneath Changkyun’s sweats to grope at his ass, rough palms on soft skin. He grinds down, mewling at the way heat builds in the pit of his stomach, drawing closer and closer to a release.

It’s like a fire burning underneath his skin, one that makes him feverish and desperate and he knows it all has to peak somewhere.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyungwon grunts, rollings his hips up against the curve of Changkyun’s ass, fingers grazing over the outline of Changkyun’s cock through his sweatpants. “You look _so_ good like this, Changkyun.”

And then Changkyun looks down and meets eyes clouded with lust that probably mirrors his and something _snaps_ inside of him.

Within the next second he’s fisting a hand into Hyungwon’s hair and slotting his mouth over his friend’s, pushing his tongue into his mouth and whining high at the back of his throat.

All it takes after that is one final grind of Hyungwon’s hips to have Changkyun releasing into his boxers, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes rolling back, and toes curled in his socks.

Hyungwon takes one look and his and curses, low and filthy, before his hips stutter and Changkyun can feel a warmth spread onto the lap underneath him.

He doesn’t move, opting to instead push his head down and press the side of his face against Hyungwon’s sweaty neck, panting as he comes down from his high, thighs still twitching.

The only sound left in the room is the soft sounds of steady breaths, Changkyun’s eyes falling shut when he feels Hyungwon press a hand to his lower back, rubbing in soft circles.

“So,” Hyungwon hums, a few seconds later, voice raspy in ways that has Changkyun groaning softly under his breath, “what was that all about?”

It takes a minute for Changkyun to answer, pressing his palms against Hyungwon’s shoulders as he brings his head up, coming face to face with his best friend. “I dunno,” he mutters, shrugging his shoulders a little and worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “I guess I was just . . . trying something new.” He blinks and tilts his head to the side. “Why? Was it bad?”

Hyungwon laughs softly, hair falling over his eyes as he tips his head back and shakes his head. “No, of course not, I was just asking.”

His hands float down from Changkyun’s lower back to his hips, thumbs rubbing comforting circles into the sliver of skin that pokes out from underneath his shirt.

And maybe they kiss a little more than friends should, and maybe they don’t know what they are, and maybe Changkyun’s just a hormone-crazed teenager, but when Hyungwon leans forward to press another peck to his lips, those thoughts all fall away and Changkyun revels in the touch of butterflies and warm kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! this fic took me about 1 hour to write and it's pretty messy but I love hyungkyun and I decided to post this anyways! all kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
